


Change in Architecture, I Could Get Used To This

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hiding in Plain Sight, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Second Chances, Self-Exile, Slice of Life, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: After the events of “This is a song for no one”, Boba and Bodhi are out hiding in Stewjon, living the life of Shaak Herders while waiting for their children to be born.But both the Empire and the Rebels aren’t quite done with them, as evidenced by Kenobi’s recruitment attempts, which get sidetracked indefinitely when a particular clone commander, now Imperial Commander crash lands near them.With Fett’s refusal, bad weather, and a chance to make things right, it’s up to Kenobi to decide whether duty is more important than having a chance at happiness and peace.





	Change in Architecture, I Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel in the making for “This is a song for no one.” That was nagging at me as I was on vacation. 
> 
> So basically it’s a study in weighing priorities and a bit of some wish fulfillment in having Cody and Obi Wan get some semblance of happiness away from war. 
> 
> As always, many thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm, who lets me bounce crazy ideas off her that turn into stories. Title is from “Shotgun” by George Ezra.

Boba groaned at the sound of one of the dogs barking. It was too early, but he had learned from experience that the the dogs knew better than him or his mate, so he'd better get up and see if the Shaak were fine.

He slipped out quietly from the warm bedroll he shared with his mate, careful not to wake him. He pulled on his boots, his quilted jacket and hat then walked out of the yurt. Bodhi didn't wake and Boba counted it as a victory.

Bodhi needed all the sleep he could get since the litter would arrive soon.

Far too soon for Boba's liking, if he was honest. He was smart enough to keep those thoughts to himself though. He didn't resent having Bodhi and the pups in his life. Far from it. He was glad that they had come into his life and taken him out of a life that had nothing but violent death waiting for him.

Despite the remoteness of the Stewjoni system and planet, news made it through.

He had kept out a cautious ear in case he was being looked for, but had so far, he'd escaped any notice. No one was looking for him or Bodhi. 

Oddly enough, the Omega that had thanked him  _ was _ being hunted. He had obviously been more important to the Empire than he had previously guessed. It made him nervous to know that he had left him there. He had even wondered if Lord Vader would search him out for that failing. Maybe even give him the commission to find the Omega, who had turned out to be Galen Erso.

A seemingly nameless cog in the Imperial machine,but one who had been the true brain behind the building of the Death Star. Which had been destroyed by that Skywalker kid.

Boba frowned to himself as he stepped out of the warmth and into the brisk cold of the steppes that bordered the mountains and boreal forest that seemed to cover nearly all of Stewjon. He blew out a frosty breath as he looked out at the pasture and the excitedly barking dog. The Shaaks were grousing as they stood up, shaking off the frost that has accumulated on them overnight.

They were all there, luckily. 

But they were cranky and hungry and he needed to get some feed to them before they got loud and belligerent and would bellow loud enough to wake everyone in the vicinity. It was too early to deal with loud Shaaks. Especially not before the sun rose.

So he obeyed Boss and grabbed the feed bags from one of the wagons and moved to the trough Bodhi had built before he got too big.

It wasn't his favourite chore, but until they packed up to move to the winter camps further into the forest, it would have to do. He didn't want to move yet. Not with Bodhi so close to his time.

The last thing he wanted was to have a labouring omega while getting them to their winter camp.

Pushing his worries about Bodhi aside, he focused on the task at hand, feeding and watering the Shaak from the vaporators. All the while trying to ignore the incessant barking of Boss and…

“Erso? What's the matter boy? Is it Bodhi?”

Boba asked, wiping down his hands on the rag he kept by the pasture gate for that reason. 

Once he was done, he jogged over to where Erso and Boss were barking and jumping up and down, impatient for him to join them.

“I'm here, boys. Is it Bodhi?”

He had just finished the question when a dark robed figure appeared beside a thickly bundled up Bodhi.

Boba snarled, reaching for the blaster he kept in his coat pocket. Even though Bodhi was calm, he didn't trust that this stranger wasn't going to harm him. He'd played up hostage situations before. He was fully aware of the drill.

“I'm not here to harm your mate. I'm here to help.”

The sound of that cultured,Coruscanti accented voice stopped him from pulling out his blaster. He knew that voice. From years ago, but he knew it. 

It was that knowledge that the stranger was counting on as he pulled back his large hood to reveal a weathered face and white streaked hair and beard that had once been bright copper red. His eyes were the same, sharp and colour changing from blue to grey and green and everything in between. His expression too, was the same cool political mask and Boba groaned, making Bodhi bite his lip in worry at the reaction.

“What do you want,  _ Jetii _ ?”

Obi Wan’s mouth quirked into that smile Boba had known far too well in the Clone Wars era and it made him growl in impatience. Yet Kenobi just folded his hands into his sleeves and stared him down.

“To make an offer and to warn you of the Empire looking for you. They want another job out of you.”

Boba snorted. 

“I'm retired. Have been for nearly a year. I'm not working for anyone.”

Kenobi looked at Bodhi. 

“You realise that it's not the same situation as before. They don't know about your mate. But they  _ will  _ find out. Defections, even with good slicing, don't stay hidden. Neither do designations.”

The last was spoken with a trace of bitterness that Boba and Bodhi picked up. 

Boba lost some of his belligerence while Bodhi got close and whined softly in an effort to soothe the hurt coming from the other man. There was a story there. It was nagging at him to recall. He had heard whispers. About clones.

Maybe one Clone in particular. 

Kenobi wasn't as subtle as he thought.

It wasn't the time. He needed to get Kenobi out and Bodhi to the winter camps and hope that he wouldn't have the litter on the way.

“And I'm guessing you've got a solution?”

Kenobi inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“Does it involve joining the Alliance? Will they be able to protect Bodhi and my pups if I give them my leash?”

Kenobi winced at the bluntness of the statement. One that he didn't refute either.

“You have better odds with us than in Stewjon.”

Boba smirked.”Yet it took you nearly a year to find us. I'm going to take my chances, thanks.”

Kenobi opened his mouth to make another attempt to convince Boba when they heard the sound of an x-wing on its last legs about to make a rough landing.

Boba, Bodhi, and Kenobi looked at each other, Kenobi's face pale, making Boba believe that the Jetii had no idea who it could be.

“Bodhi, take Erso and Boss and hide behind the wagon. Kenobi, watch my side. He may not be one of yours and I'd rather not get a blaster shot for my pains. Let's go.”

Bodhi called the dogs and waddled as quick as he could to his hiding spot while Obi Wan and Boba pulled out their weapons and went to investigate the crash.

Moving cautiously, Boba could see the blaster bolts scarring the surface. One side was nothing but twisted, mangled durasteel and Boba had to wonder how the pilot had even managed the landing and not disintegrated in the process. 

He got his answer when he saw the charred insignia. 

“Imperial. Watch yourself.”

Boba muttered, prompting Kenobi to ignite his saber as they inched closer to the wreckage.

And stop as the pilot kicked open the cockpit, yanked off his badly cracked helmet and gracelessly fell onto the singed grass below.

The sight made Kenobi give a short cry of pain and surprise. 

Boba tried to call out to stop him,but Kenobi didn't heed him. 

He rushed to the unconscious man, pulled him into his arms and cried.

“Cody.  _ Cuun Kote.” _

So the rumours were true, Boba mused. Huh.

~*~*~*~*~

“You do realise that you have put me between a rock and a hard place, don’t you?”

Boba asked Obi Wan later. 

Much later, after they had peeled off the useless armour from the injured Cody and pulled him into the yurt where Bodhi and Obi Wan got busy bandaging and cleaning up his wounds. Luckily, they had looked worse than they were and hadn’t badly taxed their medical supplies. Sprains, burns, a possible concussion, and a shoulder dislocation that Boba himself popped back into place. 

Cody, luckily, had not gained consciousness during the entire time he was being treated, which had been a relief to Boba, since Bodhi was so close and doing most of the cleaning up. Despite Obi Wan wanting and needing to help, his hands shook with emotions he couldn’t quite keep in check. Bodhi had finally gently shoved him outside the yurt and made sure that Boba was right there behind him.

“I doubt that he was looking for me. He wasn’t one of the clones that resisted his programming. I doubt there were many, to be honest.”

Boba’s mouth thinned at that. 

“So you think he was out hunting me?”

Obi Wan nodded, stroking his beard as he did so. “I haven’t been on anyone’s radar in a long time. They took a chance that you were here and figured you’d be amenable to a new offer by a familiar face.”

He turned back to the yurt and sighed. “They probably sent off others to search for you. They’ll know where to look if he doesn’t come back.”

“I suspected as much. Just like we may have to kill him if he’s still loyal to the Empire.”

Obi Wan’s facade cracked for a split second before he nodded. 

“It might not happen, but I know it's a possibility.”

Boba sighed, not wanting to rub salt into a wound he was well aware was still not fully healed and had only just been re-opened. Knowing their shared past and Obi Wan’s designation made him gentler than he otherwise would have been. 

“He did receive a hard knock. It might have messed up the programming.”

Boba offered in consolation, not quite believing it himself but not wanting to add more to Obi Wan’s burden. 

“And if it doesn’t. I’ll take care of it for you.”

Obi Wan shook his head. “Thank you, but it will be on my shoulders to do so. We were close once. He deserves that much.”

Boba shrugged. He got why Obi Wan needed that closure. He just hoped that once this task was finished, he could get Obi Wan onto his way and continue onto his new life with Bodhi and their pups. He liked the loose knit community of herders they had become part of the moment that they had settled in Stewjon and it was quite a change from where he had been for most of his life. 

As much as he disliked the chaos that the Empire and the Rebel Alliance was plunging the rest of the galaxy in, he was done fighting. He had his money. He had Bodhi and his herd and his children. Obi Wan Kenobi and the Rebels could go on fighting the Empire. He wanted a safe space for himself and his family. He was done with heroics. 

He looked up at the sky and frowned at the dark red and mercury shade of the clouds. 

“That’s not a good sign, is it?”

Obi Wan commented, making Boba snort and move towards the yurt.

“Means the snow will be coming sooner than I had planned for. Help me pack. We gotta move and hope your clone stays docile as we do.”

Obi Wan frowned as he followed Boba into the yurt, pulling his robes closer as he did finally noticing the chill in the air after Boba had pointed out the advent of snow. 

“There’s no change. He’s still out. But he’s not got a concussion.”

Bodhi reported, slowly standing up as he made the report. 

“Good. We need to move. The snows are coming.”

Bodhi nodded, moving quickly to finish the packing Obi Wan now noticed was in several stages of completion while scattered around the hut. 

Cody lay in a camp bed, a bandage around his head and his face slack in his unconscious state. His injuries were covered by the heavy fur wrap laid on top of him, giving Obi Wan enough time to study him and note the changes since he had seen him last. 

Despite the ravages of time and the frown creases that spoke of hardship, he was still the Commander Cody that Obi Wan recalled. He had missed this Alpha  _ so _ much. How much the pain of isolation and loneliness in Tatooine had hurt until she had gotten used to it while watching Luke. He had replaced all of the people he had lost with his duty. 

But now that he had been freed from that burden, and had found Cody, it had come back in full force. And he knew that if he had to destroy Cody, he’d lose even more of himself in the process. Yet he couldn’t take the easy way out and take Fett’s offer. He couldn’t.

So he could only hope that the chip had turned faulty or the crash had damaged it some way to make the old Cody come back to him. The rest of it could be dealt with later. 

He reluctantly turned away from Cody and went to help Bodhi. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long now.

~*~*~*~*

The first snowflakes were falling as they reached the edge of the camp and Obi Wan could tell Boba was utterly relieved that had been the case. 

“This is it?”

Obi Wan asked as he sat next to Boba in the wagon that held almost all of Boba and Bodhi’s worldly possessions. Another wagon had been attached to it and it carried Bodhi and Cody, who had thankfully remained out of it, but without complications. 

“Yeah. Our spot is over there. I’m going to need your help with the setting up and marking the herd so we can let it out in the communal pens.”

Obi Wan nodded. “I can do that. I’m not that ancient yet. And after that?”

He asked, shifting in his seat and clutching the borrowed quilted coat tighter around himself. 

“After that, we wait.”

Boba replied, leading the eopies towards the spot that had been theirs last winter.

“For what, exactly?”

Obi Wan demanded tersely, shifting again in his seat.

Boba noticed, but didn’t say anything. He just hoped that it was the cold, yet he knew it was the damned  _ jetii’s _ heat once he had gotten a whiff of faint grass and clean laundry over the scent of cold and woods. 

It wasn’t a long trip, but with the wind picking up and the temperature dropping rapidly, it was imperative that they get to the winter grounds as soon as possible. There would be enough room for the herd, the dogs, and medical aid for Cody and Bodhi if it was needed.

Boba hoped that Cody would be fine on his own. Maybe even get well enough for him and Obi Wan to get their own yurt and ride out the harsh winter to come. Or maybe even get a coupe of Shaak of their own to have their own food supply when the inevitable heat hit. 

Maybe Obi Wan thought he was too old for one and hadn’t taken precautions, but Boba and Bodhi could both scent him. Bodhi was unaffected, but Boba was already feeling the urge to keep near him and mate him and that simply wouldn’t do. 

Either they got their own yurt, or Cody woke up and did the claiming before anything happened. 

“For your heat and winter to end. Aren’t you Stewjoni?”

Boba asked bluntly, making Obi Wan flush and huddle further into his clothes. 

“I was taken away when I was a baby.”

He bit out. 

Boba swore quietly. “Then you haven’t a clue about the weather patterns here, do you?”

Obi Wan shook his head. 

“Winter lasts about nine to ten cycles here. No one’s going anywhere. Didn’t you wonder why there was no short-term port option for your ship when you landed?”

Obi Wan’s mouth opened and snapped shut once he realised that and he turned a sickly shade of white once he realised it. 

“Communications are fairly shoddy here also. You’re stuck here until the thaw and getting back is going to be a bigger hassle. Did you plan for that? Or the heat?”

Boba’s pointed queries made Obi Wan scowl. 

“It’s not like I have that much access in Tatooine. And I thought I was too old for a heat.”

He mumbled defensively. 

“Look. It doesn’t matter to me. I’m not the one on a mission here. I’m just the messenger. But what I’m telling you is true: This is a time to wait out the winter. Our herds stay here. Our Omegas and Beta women give birth. Matings happen. But not war. Or recruitment. Got it?”

Obi Wan gave him a levelled gaze after that news. He had meant to hold it, Boba knew. He was aware of The Negotiator in his heyday. He couldn’t though. Obi Wan Kenobi was no longer that General. Or on suppressants. Boba’s heavy gaze was enough to make him drop his eyes down and nod.

Boba didn’t like using biology against the other man, but he had to prove his point.

“Good. Now let’s get the chores done before you’re too far gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Bodhi was busy getting the trunks ready for Boba and Obi Wan to take to the yurt when Cody woke up. 

“Where is this?”

It was quietly spoken, almost no more than a whisper, but Bodhi heard it. 

He paused and scrambled as fast as he could towards the man. Despite his concern, he held back in case he was still violent. Boba had warned him before they had set out for the campground and he wasn’t about to take any risks. He fingered the knife hidden up his sleeve just in case, but once the man looked at him with confused, yet calm eyes, he abandoned that course of action. 

“Stewjon. You crashed in the pasture. We took you in.”

Bodhi replied, keeping the answers short and simple. 

Cody nodded faintly, wincing a bit at the gesture, touching his head to ease the pain.

“Do you remember why you’re here?”

Bodhi prodded. 

“I was sent by the Empire to find Boba Fett. Lord Vader has a job for him to do. But it was a set up. I was shot up before I made it here.”

Bodhi’s eyes widened at that admission. 

“Why would they do that?”

Cody turned his head and pointed to the side of his head that had taken the big hit when he had crashed. 

“The chip. It started glitching. I thought I had fooled them, but someone with sharp eyes caught the irregularities in my behaviour.”

Cody explained, wincing as he tried to sit up and accomplished it with Bodhi’s help. 

“So the Empire  _ isn’t _ looking for Boba Fett?”

Cody shrugged. Or tried to, since his bad shoulder gave a sharp bolt of protest. 

“Maybe? All I know was that the Empire required bounty hunters. An order that I thought odd, since hunters come  _ to _ the Empire, rather than the other way around. I couldn’t resist it. Not with the Empire being how it is at this moment.”

Bodhi made a soft noise of agreement. They had heard, that the Death Star being blown up had been a major coup for the Rebels. That the war was in full swing. It wasn’t skirmishes anymore. Bodhi didn’t care. He only was concerned with the life inside him, their herd, and Boba himself. 

He just wanted to live on Stewjon and raise their herds and children. That was all. 

“So now you’re here. Will anyone come after you?”

Cody shook his head. “I doubt it. My fighter was so damaged that it’s a miracle I made it to Stewjon. It would be a waste of resources. I trained my officers better than that.”

Bodhi nodded to himself and sighed in quiet relief that Boba had destroyed what remained of the fighter just in case the tracking device was still working even after that damage.

“So you’re free then.”

Bodhi whispered, talking more to himself than to Cody, who still gave a short laugh at that. 

“I guess I am. And for what?”

Bodhi looked at him squarely. “An actual life, free from interference and a mate, if you want it.”

Cody thought about this for a few moments before shaking his head ruefully. 

“He’s gone. The Omega I want. Even if I knew where to find him...Would he even want me? After all that has gone. All that has happened. Would he even want me?”

Bodhi smiled and gently patted his good shoulder. 

“Trust me when I say that he does. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Cody blinked at that, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“He’s here? The General Kenobi?”

Bodhi nodded. “He came looking for Boba Fett to join the Rebels.”

Cody’s eyes widened, his mouth trembling at the shock of the news. 

“Boba’s retired. We’re going to have pups in about a week or two. We made it to the camp just in time. If you had crashed a day cycle or two later, you’d have died out there.”

Bodhi explained as he pushed the flap of the wagon cover away to show Cody the thickening blanket of snow that was covering the ground and forest that surrounded the camp ground. 

Cody winced at the sanguine way that the Omega gave the rest of the information. So it had been a futile mission, after all. Boba had a mate and pups on the way. There was no way that he’d leave them behind. And even if the Empire found them and used them as collateral, they’d have to contend with Boba joining forces with their enemy to find his family. 

He had been sent to die here after all. 

He chewed on that thought for the briefest of times before the flap of the wagon was opened and two others entered. 

The first was like looking into a mirror with a few distortions here and there. Even the wariness of the gaze was the same. 

But the other…

He didn’t have time to contemplate the changes of that face. Or the way that the faint recalled scent of grass and laundry got stronger as the second person (Omega, his mind supplied) entered and wrapped themselves around him. 

Cody inhaled the scent, burying his nose into that copper and white hair. He held his General tighter, bringing him closer despite the protests of his own injured body. He could stand this. 

After so many wasted opportunities, he wasn’t going to let him go so easily. Even if it hurt, not having his General in his arms was unthinkable to him. 

“ _ Cody. Cody. Cody _ .”

It was a whispered litany only for his ears. Cody didn’t care that Boba Fett and his mate were right there with them. All he knew and cared about was in his arms. Ready and willing to finally consummate the dormant bond that had lain between them all those years. 

He dimly heard Boba say something to his mate and they both slipped out, leaving him and his General alone. 

“General.”

His General pulled away and Cody could see the marks that the years had left upon him. Yet he was still beautiful to Cody as he had been during those past years. 

“No. Just Obi Wan.  _ Your  _ Obi Wan.”

Cody smiled as he brushed his thumb across Obi Wan’s cheekbone. 

“As I am your Cody.”

Obi Wan laughed tearfully at that right before he kissed Cody.

Softly at first, then with a hunger that Cody wasn’t prepared for, but rose up to meet. 

He had, after all, dreamed of this for far too long.

Cody thought he must have been dreaming when Obi Wan slipped out of his clothes and straddled him. 

The scent of him was strong and there was a telltale wetness pooling down his groin and thighs. Despite his age, he was still fit and lean, telling of hard times. His skin was freckled and tanned, making Cody think of a desert planet. Tatooine? 

All thoughts were driven from his mind when Obi Wan placed his hands on his battered chest and used the Force on him to heal him. 

Cody gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of his body being healed. He was touched that Obi Wan wanted to heal him for their mating, despite both of them knowing that he could tough it out. He had worse injuries and had gone on to be fine, but to have him do that was thoughtful and greatly appreciated.

“Now I won’t hurt you.”

Obi Wan whispered, lowering his head to kiss Cody, his hands roaming down past his wider chest and still flat belly, down to his groin and squeezing his cock. Cody gave a strangled moan at that, bucking his hips to get more friction. Obi Wan obeyed, squeezing and stroking until Cody was hard enough for Obi Wan to lower himself on top of him.

Despite the burning needs of his heat, Obi Wan didn’t want to make this a mindless and quick rut. He wanted to make it last as long as possible before they couldn’t hold the heat back any longer.  They deserved that much. 

Cody put his hand on Obi Wan’s waist to guide him, but letting him move as he wanted. 

Obi Wan found it comforting to be touched like that, to be let have his way in mating. Maybe it would happen again. He hoped so. Cody had respected him once. He hoped he would be able to do so again. 

The heat burned inside him now, pushing all rational thought away as he moved up and down, his shins sliding up and down the rough homespun sheets that Cody lay on. His fingers dug into Cody’s shoulders and he could hear panting and mewling. He knew it was coming from him, but he didn’t care. 

All he cared about was mating his Alpha. The one he had been grieving for years. He had him and he wouldn’t let him go. 

He whined high, clenching around Cody as he got even more desperate. Cody gasped, his fingers biting deep into the softened skin around his waist. 

“I’m close, Obi Wan!”

Cody whispered urgently, making Obi Wan move faster, snapping his hips in a fast rhythm, letting his body dictate his movements, while his rational mind retreated and let his desire and Omega instincts to be bred and mated to his Alpha take over. He wanted, oh he wanted. He needed it and he was this close-

Cody came abruptly, snapping him out of his almost trance when he sat up and bit down hard on the bonding gland. He filled Obi Wan at the same time, making Obi Wan’s eyes roll to the back of his head and yowl as his own orgasm exploded. He shouted himself hoarse before collapsing on top of Cody into a sweaty, sticky, and very much sated mess.

The heat under his skin was abating and he could think clearly as Cody licked at the bite mark. With each lick, it left him sleepy and relaxed as he clung to Cody. He let his eyes fall shut and a purr escape him. He was, for the first time in as many years, happy, warm, safe and  _ loved.  _

_ “Cuun Obi Wan.” _

He raised his head wearily to smile at Cody. His Cody. 

“My Cody.”

He kissed Cody’s chest underneath him before settling down on him again. The purring continued as his eyes slipped shut. 

~*~*~*~

Boba was sitting outside the yurt on a log, watching the dung fire burning when Cody slipped out of his side of the yurt and sat down beside him. 

“So what now?”

Boba asked as he poured a large mug of the salty milk tea that was the staple drink of their household and passed it over to Cody, who accepted it gratefully. 

Even that short trip outside had chilled him to the bone and he was glad to get the hot drink despite not quite liking the taste of the salty tea itself. 

Cody shrugged.

“We wait. Just like you said. I learn how to handle a herd from you. Obi Wan helps Bodhi out with your pups until it’s time for him to give birth.”

Boba nodded, taking a sip of his own cooling tea. “And then?”

“We get a herd. We get a yurt. We stay. We’re done fighting this war.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stewjon-The planet is basically a cross between Kazakhstan and Mongolia in its weather and geography.   
> Shaak and Eopies are the main herding animals and the winters are a bit exaggerated, but they are that long.   
> Obi Wan-Think Ewan McGregor rather than Sir Alec Guinness.  
> Cody- Temuera Morrison as always, but a bit younger and still with hair.


End file.
